Town's Thomas
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: Thomas had an instant dislike for the new girl, what was it about her that seemed so familiar, yet unthinkable?


**Note: **Okay, here's my one shot, in Thomas' P.O.V. yeah I know it's not very good. I'm not good at one shots, so please forgive me. Anyway, I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it, though it's crap. Bye bye!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Town's Thomas

_Humph. My life is pathetic, why do I even do this?_

I ask myself over and over each day. It's not like I have too, I could be an ordinary mayor. Like the other town's have.

_But that would make my life boring._

I suppose I have a point, what fun would there be in being a normal mayor? I'd be an old bag who moans at walkers by. Of course, I kind of do that anyway. But in a funny way. I laugh at them instead, and give them the famous 'mayor' stare.

If you're wondering that's just the 'evils' but no one _actually _realises that.

At the moment I'm stalking that new farmer, Claire. Yes, I stalk people. That's what makes me a special mayor. And the only possible mayor at that, I stalk the other candidates till they back down. The new farmer's a blonde; she's really pretty actually. She's got pale skin, without a crease, or a frown line. Amazing.

I wish I could have been like that then. But I looked exactly the same then as I do now. I never grew any older you see, well I did, but it doesn't show. I've always been this height. 5 foot. Small. I used to be _laughed _at in my old school. I thought, well I hoped, I would grow taller and surprise them all. Never happened though, I left home this height, I got married this height, and I had a child this height. My wife died and I was this height. I _never _grew any taller.

Anyway, this blonde's obviously hasn't got a taste in fashion, she's wearing a pale blue overall over a white blouse, she could do better then that. I wonder what she looks like in short skirts. She should reveal herself more. I smirked, that would be goooood.

"Phew, all done," she sighed, "I better go change out of these clothes."

Okay, I think this is about time to come out of my hiding place. I'll just wait till she goes inside and I'll knock on the door… wait a second, as a mayor, what do I say? I haven't had to introduce myself to anyone in such a long time. I didn't need to introduce myself to Cliff. Carter did that for me.

She's gone in now; I ought to wait for a few minutes. Hm… actually, come to think of it, Claire looks almost exactly like my little baby girl. She had blonde hair, and pale skin. I shook my head, of course it isn't. She died with my wife, and there are lots of people who look like that. Now to knock.

I walked up to the door. Sadly, my legs aren't very long. Very un-useful for a stalker like me. I have to waddle about. I knocked on the door.

"Wait a minute," a joyful voice answered.

I tapped my shoes in a rhythm on the ground, I'm used to having to wait for a while, as a mayor. People don't tend to open the door for quite a while.

_Tap, tap, tap tap tee tap. Tap, tap, tap tap tee tap._

The door was thrust open, surprising the living hell out of me.

"Hello," she smiled, "I didn't realise I kept you wait for so long." She was staring at my still tapping feet.

I stopped abruptly.

"Yes, you're Claire, mm?" I asked.

She nodded, "That'll be me, yes."

"Welcome to Mineral Town Claire, I trust you'll enjoy your stay here. The villagers are very kind."

"Thank you, but if you don't mind me asking. Who _are_ you?" She questioned, curiosity floating in her eyes.

"Why I'm the mayor, of course!" I said, with lots of enthusiasm.

"… The mayor?" she was finding it incredibly hard to hold back her giggling fit, as she looked up and down at my feet, to my top hat.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. It's just, well, what are you _wearing_?"

"Clothes," I rolled my eyes.

"A top hat?" she laughed louder then before.

"Yes, it's a top hat past down for many generations of my family. I would have given it to my girl by now, but she died in a car crash in the city alongside my wife," I was going for the sympathy vote.

Her body stiffened, "Oh… okay then, well you better get going, you're jobs very important."

"Yes, yes, indeed it is." Though all I was going to do today is stalk that chick Karen.

Then she slammed the door in my face.

"Humph," I was not happy. _No _one slams a door in the face of the mayor. This calls for a town meeting. I walked up to the Blacksmiths, opening the door, quite quietly if I do say so myself.

I coughed, "Saibara, Gray."

The two men swung around, to face me.

"Yes, Thomas?" Gray sighed. Nice to know they think a lot about me.

"There's a new farmer, and we need a town meeting. Go to the church in a hour, got me?"

The two men nodded, and turned away to carry on with their work.

"Don't be late."

Next up was the Chicken Farm.

I burst into the house, panicking Rick.

"Who, who's there?" Rick said, he caught a glance at me and sighed, "Oh, it's Thomas."

See, everyone expects me.

"Hello, you've probably met the new farmer, Claire. You and your family are expected to be at the town meeting in the Church in an hour about her."

"There's a _meeting _for Claire?" he looked amused, "Is she coming?"

"Of course not!" I sighed. They aren't very clever are they?

"Who is it?" a head popped out of the kitchen, smiling, "Oh it's the mayor!"

I smirked, "Hello sweetie."

Popuri giggled, and Rick gave me a look.

"Well, uh, I'll be going," I said quickly.

Next was the Winery.

"What? A meeting about that new girl, Claire? Oh gosh, why? Is there some juicy gossip? Okay I'll be at the meeting!" Manna gasped.

"Okay, I'll be there," sighed Duke.

"What are you on about? Why do we need a meeting about Claire? She's really nice. I bet it's because you have a grudge against her. I just know it!" Ann shouted.

"Okay… I'll have to lock up the inn then…" Doug moaned.

"A-about C-claire? U-uh, okay I-I'll be t-there…" Cliff stuttered.

Gray grunted in agreement.

"I'll be there!" smirked Kai, "maybe I'll find something out about that charming girl."

"Yeah, I'll be there," said Basil.

"Gossip, gossip, gossip! I'll definitely be there!" Anna smiled.

"Uh, okay… I'll just finish this book," Mary nodded.

"About that sweet girl? Okay…" sighed Ellen.

"That girl Claire? Maybe she needs a check-up?" Doctor said.

"We'll be there Mayor!" Elli beamed.

"Oh, I want some dirt on this girl!" Karen nodded.

"Anna and Manna will be there!" Sasha hopped about.

"Mhm, I guess I'll be there…" Jeff sighed.

And I visited everyone in town…

In about an hour, the _whole _town was in the church.

"So Mayor, what's this about?" chipped Popuri.

"About Claire, I've already said that…" I sighed.

"Yeah but what about her?" Anna asked.

"She's a rude woman!" I growled.

"What?!" all the men protested.

"I told you! You do have a grudge against the poor girl!" Ann yelled.

Doctor said calmly, "Why do you hate her?"

"She slammed the door in my face."

"I knew it! She's evil!" smirked Karen.

"Shut up Karen," Sasha said.

"I suppose she could be evil…" Popuri said, with confusion, "I gave her a chicken for a welcoming present and the chicken attacked her, they never attack _me._"

Rick sighed, "That's because you _feed _the chickens."

"I guess…" Popuri hesitated, "But she _dropped _the chicken."

"What?!" yelled Rick, "SHE DROPPED A CHICKEN? SHE IS EVIL!"

"Hm, I suppose that chick is evil," Kai said out loud, "She spilled food on me, and I swear it was on purpose."

"When I was showing Claire how to Blacksmith she hit my finger with a hammer," grunted Gray.

"Claire dropped a heavy book on my foot in the library?" Mary said.

"She wouldn't help me find my knitting items…" Ellen pointed out.

"When I was giving her a jab, at the last minute she hit the jab and I jabbed myself my accident!" Elli moaned.

"She slammed the door in my face," Ann sighed.

"Claire doesn't worship the Harvest Goddess," Carter declared.

All the villagers gasped, and a petite, blonde farmer ran in, crying.

"I-I'm sorry," she hiccupped, "I-I didn't mean it, I-I'm sorry!" the little farmer ran out, leaving puddles behind her.

Rick yelled, "Look what you've done Mayor! We're meant to treat all the villagers the same!"

Lillia said, "All villagers made mistakes, or rivalry, I mean, look at Popuri, she's ran into Claire before, making Claire drop everything."

"Claire is actually quite nice," Manna sighed, "She helped us pick some grapes, for free as well."

"Kai actually spilt the food over himself, Claire didn't do it…" Popuri whispered.

"See?" Rick growled, "You're the one we ought to teach a lesson too."

I whimpered, the whole town was turning against me now.

All the villagers were approaching me now, fists pounding, their faces red with anger.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" I yelped.

"Humph, you asked for it," growled Gray.

Rick striding up, punching me in the face.

Gray loomed, and kicked me in the stomach.

Each person came up to give me a punishment, even little May.

"Take that, meanie!" huffed May, "Never talk about Big Sister again!"

And that's when everything went dark… This must be it. I sighed, dying in the corner, of a church even. I didn't think Carter would let them, but obviously he did, since he punched me on the nose at one point.

I don't suppose I'm the mayor anymore.

Hm, never mind. I'll find something else. I'm talented.

**Okay! Tell me what you think. I know the ending isn't very good. You're probably wondering what Thomas' new job is and everything. Sorry, but use your imagination! Tell me what you think, and please be honest. I don't care if it's mean. And yes, MAYBE if I can ever be bothered, I'll make a two shot, instead of one LOL. Okay, review!**


End file.
